Don't worry, you're just as sane as I am
by HPandWforever
Summary: Collection of drabbles/shorts that have been posted elsewhere and deserved a home here as well. Mostly romance, but could have some other genres as well. No pairing listed because it's going to be several different ones. Will contain BoyxBoy pairings, so if you don't approve of that you might not want to read (all of) this. Rating just in case things get a bit heavy in the future.
1. Her Marauder

Basically this is going to consist of all the drabbles/shorts/whatevers that I posted on facebook and I felt should go on here as well. There's going to be different pairnings, and each chapter should be seen as seperate unless otherwise mentioned.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters that may appear in these stories. I'm only saying this once, but I don't really think you'll forget. :)

Enjoy!

* * *

Jily

One night, a few months after graduation, Lily came home to find James and Harry asleep on the living room floor, James holding Harry on his chest. The rest of the house looked like a bomb had gone off, clear evidence of James desperately trying to entertain Harry.

Sighing, Lily went to put her bags in the kitchen before cleaning up. Typical James, trying to keep Harry busy with magic instead of just giving him a toy. She guessed that was just the Marauder in him, and that it wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon. But as long as he was _her_ Marauder, she wouldn't have it any other way.


	2. Wish This Night Could Last Forever

****This one was based off a prompt I was given on facebook: I wish that this night could last forever - Drarry

I hope you all like it, it's the first Drarry I've ever written. :)

* * *

**Drarry**

Draco lay in bed, watching Harry sleep. It seemed that he wasn't having any nightmares for once. Draco reached out and softly pushed a lock of hair back from his boyfriend's face, but apparently Harry wasn't sleeping as deeply as he'd thought. Watching him stir and shift, Draco thought back to the evening they had spent together.

They'd met up in the Room of Requirement, as usual, for what he'd thought was going to be a normal evening just talking and cuddling by the fire that the Room would so generously supply. But Harry had surprised him with a romantic candlelit dinner, because he said he thought Draco had looked a bit stressed out today.

"Draco?" Harry's voice, still heavy with sleep, pulled Draco from his musings.

"I'm right here, love. Go back to sleep."

Harry turned over and curled himself around Draco, holding on tightly, before murmuring so quietly that Draco barely caught it. "Love you Dray."

Draco was quiet for a moment. Sure, he knew how Harry felt but he'd never expressed himself in so few words before.

"I love you too, Harry." He answered softly, but he doubted that his boyfriend could still hear him.

He started to think about the next day, when they would have to go out in public again and appear to hate each other. They had both agreed to keep up appearances for the moment, not wanting anything to spoil what they had.

Wrapping his arms firmly around Harry, he tried to go to sleep. His last thought before his dreams claimed him was _I wish this night could last forever._


	3. Worth It In The End

**I wrote this one for a prompt on Facebook asking for a Fred or George with a Slytherin in seventh year. I went with George/Astoria because Fred belongs to Hermione and I have absolutely no idea of how old Astoria is supposed to be. Also, the bit at the end isn't Slytherin-bashing! It just seems to me that Gryffindors would be more up front about not agreeing to the relationship while Slytherins would go for the sneaky route. :)**

* * *

**George/Astoria**

He had her pressed up against the wall of the classroom, his forehead resting against hers, while he caught his breath. Looking into her deep blue eyes, he still couldn't believe that this was the girl he'd been secretly dating for the past month. The only person who knew was, of course, Fred, but seeing as he had the same thing going on with Hermione it wasn't really obvious that they were both missing.

'What are you thinking? I can practically hear your mind working.'

'Just wondering about how I could have possibly ended up dating a Slytherin of all people.' He joked back.

'Don't you remember? You finally realised that we are far superior to those girls in Gryffindor and begged to be my boyfriend.' She smirked at him.

'Oh really? Because I seem to remember you swooning over my dashing good looks.' He returned with a kiss. Astoria moved her arms back around his neck and carded one of her hands through his hair. Slipping one arm around her waist, he pulled her closer to him. His other hand was against the wall so he didn't end up crushing her. Flicking his tongue over her bottom lip, he deepened the kiss and grinned slightly at the reaction this got from her.

After a few minutes she pulled back on his hair and he moved away from her.

'Not that I'm not enjoying this, but it _is_ getting late and I have to make it all the way back to the dungeons without being caught.'

It was moments like these that he regretted giving Harry the Map. Sure, he and his twin had it entirely memorised and could probably pick their way through the castle in total darkness, but knowing if someone was going to come around the next bend or walk out of a passageway made everything so much easier.

'Oh where's your sense of adventure? A little detention never did anyone any harm. Actually scratch that, a few extra minutes won't be worth it if the toad catches you.'

'Exactly. Now give us a kiss and I'll be on my way.'

One kiss turned into two, and then into quite a few more, before they parted ways.

While he lay in his bed that night George wondered how long they could go on keeping this a secret from everyone else. But then again, it wasn't exactly his house that would go for the cruel solution to the 'problem'. After what seemed like hours he finally managed to fall asleep, and as he walked into the Great Hall the next morning and saw her covertly shoot him a smile, he thought it would all be worth it in the end.

* * *

_**AN: Reviews are love! I now also have a Tumblr ( .com) so if you have any prompts or anything, go leave them in my box! :)**_


End file.
